Sinseid (Tactics)
Sinseid is the penultimate and sixth boss of the Worldgate. His efforts fully realized, Sinseid seeks to imbalance Oraclos and devastate the world's balance to further his goals. Abilities 'Phase I: A World Called Catastrophe' Sinseid uses heavily powerful magic attacks. Some of his attacks hit hard, which requires defensive cooldowns to ensure he doesn't do too much damage to the raid. *'Felshadow Bolt: '''Deals 104,322 - 109,325 damage to target. *'Rippling Shadow: Forms a rippling darkness underneath the target's feet. After 6 seconds, the darkness explodes, dealing 425,000 - 445,000 damage to all raid members, decreasing from distance from the initial explosion point. *'''Falling Sun: '''Summons a giant spheroid onto a circle, dealing 100,000 damage to all enemies every 1.5 seconds for 9 seconds. Once the spheroid hits the circle, it detonates, dealing 1,500,000 damage split amongst all enemies within 10 yards of the impact point. If no enemies are hit, Sinseid gains a stack of '''Empowerment. **'Empowerment': Sinseid senses your uneasiness to die. Increases damage dealt by 10%. Lasts until the end of the fight. *'Manifest Iris': Manifests a Sinful Iris that attacks the raid. It deals double damage to healers. **'Nullifying Gaze': Deals 245,000 - 255,000 damage over 6 seconds to the target, reducing their DEF by 10% during the duration. **'Unstable Ailment': Deals 100,000 damage to all raid members. If anyone dies, this is cast again, no more than twice. **'Immolation Aura': Deals 10% of maximum health as damage to self, and deals 95,555 - 97,544 damage to all enemies within 10 yards every second for 6 seconds. *'Enclosing Spaces': Absorbs all life around Sinseid. After 8 seconds, releases it as a burst of energy, dealing 2,000,000 damage split amongst all enemies, and increases damage taken from this ability by 50%. This effect stacks. 'Phase II: The Eyes of Sinseid' ... 'Phase III: The Shadows Within' ... 'Phase IV: Visions of the End' ... Quotes 'Intro' *'Sinseid': Ah-haha... the forces of righteousness and good have arrived. But you are too late. *'Ancieus Uredos': Lay down your arms Sinseid, lest you wish for the past to become a reality once again. *'Sinseid': Don't let your heroism blind you, puppet of justice. You know full well you can't defeat me. *'Sinseid': I was given full powers of my lord, and blessed as one of the most powerful beings this land has ever known. Even Oraclos subsides to my darkness! *'Sinseid': I have the power to end the world, here, and now. What I do will bring forth the world's next threat, and then, summon the one to bring about its unity. Even if you manage to best me, you won't be prepared for what lies ahead. None of you will. A large flame will consume this world, but perhaps, it may fall. And then... the sun shall rise from the ashes of defeat. *'Aegis Uredos': Last warning, Sinseid. You have ill comprehension of what this world can do. No matter what happens we can best it. *'Sinseid': Then let's see if you will have the ability to try. Oraclos is at the point of no return. But I may as well halt your efforts. 'Aggro' *The world turns, and the countdown to your annihilation by my hand begins! 'Phase Transitions' *Taste the power of the Eyes of Sinseid! (Phase 2) *Fools. Your unmaking shall begin by the power of this void! (Phase 3) *Your vision has blinded you, puppets! Clearly you have no idea of my TRUE power! (Phase 4) 'Falling Sun' *Shadows gather! *Taste the might of a falling sun! *Suffocate upon my power! 'Unstable Sins' *You cannot stand against the shadows within! *Your existence is nothing but the shadow of your actions. *You would be foolish to conceal your true self. 'Blackened Star' *Why do you bother to resist? *You stand foolishly. *Defiance will be met by death! 'Focused Purge' *Consume them! Purge them! *Die by my hand! 'Killing a player' *Your world was about to end anyway. *Pity you won't see the end of your world! *You never stood a chance! *All you ever saw was darkness! '10%' *This can't be... the adventurers of this world cannot be this strong! 'Defeat' *You... aren't ready for what is to come... *The darkness subsides... the flames will emerge... and the sun... shall... rise. 'Outro' *''Sinseid falls to the ground, bleeding out. His staff rolls away from him.'' *'Sinseid': I... hahaha... this world will break upon itself. Everything I did was to ensure the future of this world... *''Ancieus and Aegis appear, wielding their weapons as they close in on Sinseid''. *'Ancieus Uredos': What evil do you speak of? Answer, now. Do something useful, before you die. *'Sinseid': It is an inferno... Nordian. And then my Lord shall rise. *'Sinseid': But he told me something... *''Sinseid grabs his staff and blasts Ancieus and Aegis.'' *'Sinseid': Only one of the Uredos gets to witness it. *''Sinseid creates a swirling void above him, destroying the surrounding area.'' *'Sinseid': I'm sorry, Ancieus and Aegis. Doesn't look like he was right on this one. *''Sinseid is hit by a foulish green flame.'' *'Sinseid': What is this? *''Absentius walks in heavily bruised and battered, flames in his hands.'' *'Absentius Uredos': One of the brothers that won't survive. *'Ancieus Uredos': I thought... *cough*, you weren't going... to help us. *'Absentius Uredos': I can't complete my scheme with the world gone. *''Absentius throws more flames, but Sinseid deflects them and levitates Sinseid in the air''. *'Aegis Uredos': Absentius! *'Sinseid': You were right about that. But I plan to leave none of you alive. *''Sinseid pulls Absentius closer.'' *'Sinseid': It is a shame. The Uredos are well-known, but it ends here. *'Absentius Uredos': You're right. *''Absentius grabs Sinseid by the collar.'' *'Absentius Uredos': It does. *''Absentius' hand heats up, cracking Sinseid's armor and skin, as the two of them ignite over a few seconds.'' *'Sinseid': DEMONIC FILTH! YOU CAN NEVER MELT ME! *'Absentius': Boom. *''Absentius and Sinseid detonate in a verdant explosion, leaving nothing but a smoldering black crater.'' *'Aegis Uredos': The void hole... we need to close it. Ancieus... *'Ancieus Uredos': You're not strong enough Aegis. You used the last of your power to stop the Animatory. And besides, only one of us was going to live. *'Aegis Uredos': You're not stopping the hole alone. You don't have the strength either. *'Ancieus Uredos': But I have the siphon. *''Ancieus walks near the void and lifts Censura in the air, roaring to command it. The void begins to get entrapped in his blade, and Ancieus' skin begins to wither as the void gets siphoned into the blade.'' *'Ancieus Uredos': Brother! *'Aegis Uredos': Absentius, now... I refuse to lose you too! *'Ancieus Uredos': Aegis... we all have a role to play. You were always the one of balance. My role... courage, is finally realized. Don't deny me my right to die the way I want. *''Ancieus begins to fade, as the last of the void is consumed.'' *'Ancieus Uredos': This world's protection, now rests... with all of you. *''Ancieus disintegrates, the void is gone''. Censura falls to the ground, covered in black energy. *'Aegis Uredos': I will see you in the halls... brothers. But now... we have a world to save.